The present disclosure relates to an information communication system using an overlay network that is formed by a plurality of node apparatuses connected to a network. In the below descriptions, the ‘node apparatus’ is referred to as a ‘node.’
In recent years, a technology has been developed which delivers content such as movie and moving picture through an overlay network that is formed by a plurality of nodes connected to a network. In the overlay network, the content is distributed and stored in each of the nodes present in the overlay network. The respective nodes share the content among the nodes and transmit and receive the same each other.
The nodes present in the overlay network include a node that is typically fixed at one place, such as a desktop personal computer. Such node is referred to as a fixed node. In the overlay network, a node that is carried and moved by a user, such as portable telephone and note-type personal computer is also included in addition to the fixed node. Such node is referred to as a mobile node. An IP (Internet Protocol) address of the mobile node is changed as a connection destination is changed due to the moving.